Smirks
by starkid1directioner
Summary: 'Why not bunny' I heard the amusement in his voice. 'Don't call me that' I glared at him as he sat beside me before the fire. 'But I used to call you that all the time.' Catching sight of the mischievous glint in his eye, I wanted to turn away. 'Yeah, when we were four.' 'Fine what about Cookie-' 'Smith,' I cut in warningly. 'Pookie-'


Smirks

Have you ever been so infuriated by a smirk? If not then you haven't seen Zacharias Smith's.

Not only is it the single most infuriating thing I've ever seen but it also manages to make it so knowing that it creeps under your skin and makes you want to scream.

But annoyingly enough, I had to put up with him for most of my life.

First Year

'What house do you think you'll be in?' At this point, I had only known him for a few years and I already knew that I didn't like him. We'd been forced into spending time together by our parents.

'I don't know. Hufflepuff maybe. My parents were in Hufflepuff.' I looked around as the first years were called up one by one. 'You?'

'Hufflepuff.' He sounded so sure that I watched him curiously. 'Or whatever house you're in.'

I glared at him. 'Do you really have to be so annoying?'

'You know you love me,' he said quietly. I scoffed and walked up as my name was called.

'Hufflepuff.' I smiled and walked towards the cheering table.

'Zacharias Smith.' He straightened up and walked towards the sorting hat. They exchanged a few words before he smiled.

'Hufflepuff.'

He walked towards the table, sat across from me and flashed me a smirk. 'Told you so.'

I kicked him under the table.

Second Year

'Will you help me with the essay?'

'No,' I said not looking up at him.

'Why not bunny?' I heard the amusement in his voice.

'Don't call me that!' I glared at him as he sat beside me before the fire.

'But I used to call you that all the time.' Catching sight of the mischievous glint in his eye, I wanted to turn away.

'Yeah, when we were four.'

'Fine what about Cookie-'

'Smith,' I cut in warningly.

'Pookie-'

'Zacharias-'

'Kitten-'

'Zach-'

'Sweet pea-'

'Alright!' I exclaimed, throwing my hands up. 'I'll help you.'

As soon as I had caught sight of his smirk, I stuck my tongue out at him.

'Mature.'

Third Year

'I'll see you later alright?' I smiled as Justin pressed a kiss to my cheek.

'Bye.'

'So you and Finch-Fetchley?' I looked up at Zacharias.

'Yeah so?' I raised an eyebrow

'He's not right for you.'

I scoffed. 'How would you know?'

'Whether you want to believe it or not, I actually know you very well.'

'What do you want?' I asked as he walked towards me.

'I can guarantee that you'll be done by the week end.'

I rolled my eyes, not paying heed to his words.

'What did you do?' I asked days later.

'I don't know what you mean bunny.'

'Innocence doesn't suit you Smith.'

'It's amazing what the Weasley twins will do if you pay enough.' I saw his smirk, turned on my heel and walked away.

Fourth Year

Laughing I sat down until a hand came into view.

'Care to dance?'

'No thanks.' I looked up, still smiling. 'My feet are killing me.'

'Come on bunny.' He didn't give me time to argue as he pulled me up and onto the dance floor.

I laughed as he spun me around.

'You look nice.'

'Alright. What is it that you want Smith?' I raised an eyebrow.

'Nothing.' He spun me around twice before dipping me.

'Whatever.'

'You look pretty bunny.'

'So you've already said.' I smirked.

'Look at that. You've picked up how to smirk.' I rolled my eyes as he flashed me a smirk.

'Shut up Zacharias.'

Fifth Year

I lifted my wand, about to mutter the spell when a hand was laid on my shoulder.

'So what's your happy memory?'

'Wouldn't you like to know?' I asked, grinning cheekily.

'I bet that it involves me.'

'In your dreams Zacharias.'

He walked away as I regained my concentration.

'Expecto Patronus!' I smiled as I watched my patronus ark around me but froze when I had remembered exactly what memory I'd thought of.

I looked over at Zacharias' smirking face and turned away quickly, my cheeks stained red. He couldn't have known.

Sixth Year

'Come on bunny, what did I do?' He whined following me down the corridor.

'Nothing Zacharias. You did nothing.' I said turning to face him.

'I have to have done something.' He caught my arm to stop me. 'Otherwise you wouldn't call me by my full name.'

'Zach,' I sighed. Why couldn't he let it drop? 'You did nothing wrong.'

He gave me a disbelieving look. 'I'll let it drop. For now.'

'Thank you.' I linked my arm with his and he led me to the common room.

As soon as we'd set foot into the common room, he pulled out a small pouch.

He laughed at my surprised expression. 'You didn't think I'd forgotten your birthday, did you bunny?'

'It's beautiful,' I said looking down at the charm bracelet in that palm of my hand. 'Thank you.'

I pulled him into my arms. 'Happy birthday bunny.' He kissed my cheek and I pulled back in shock.

He smirked. 'I finally managed to stun you.'

'Oh please,' I muttered before I kissed his cheek. I smirked at his stunned face. 'Aw Zach are you blushing?'

'Shut up.'

Seventh Year

I gripped his hand tightly as Snape left and Professor McGonagall lit all of the candles.

'You need to leave bunny, it's not safe.'

'Zach listen to me.' I faced him and gripped his face in my hands. 'This is what we've spent the entire year training for.'

'Stay safe.' I nodded as he pressed a quick kiss to my forehead.

'Stupefy!' The cry rang out from somewhere behind me. Turning I caught sight of Zach as he walked towards me. He pulled me into his arms as he took in the body of the deatheater slumped on the floor.

'I told you to stay safe.'

'Well you do say that I can't do anything without you,' I muttered into his shoulder.

'But what would've happened if I didn't get here?'

'Forget that. Let's go.'

As we rounded the corner, I drew my wand. 'Stupefy!'

I smirked. 'Now we're even.'

7 years later- Hogwarts' Reunion

'So you finally got married then bunny.' I looked up as he motioned to the ring on my finger.

'So did you,' I said nodding towards his own ring.

'I guess you found a guy that met your high standards.'

'Zach,' I sighed.

'Remind me again. How many times was it that I asked you to marry me and you said no?'

'Four,' I said quietly. 'Zach we were too young.'

He smiled sadly. 'I guess you were right.'

I reached for my pumpkin juice. 'You're not drinking?' He asked quietly.

'No,' I said quietly.

'So bunny has a bun in the oven?'

I scrunched my nose. 'How very witty.' I paused. 'Do you have any kids?'

'None yet. But my wife's pregnant.' He wrapped his arms around me. 'She doesn't know that I know.'

'And what would she say if she saw you now? With a woman in your arms?' I turned to face him.

'Oh I don't think she'd mind.'

'Really?' My hand moved to his chest. 'Why's that?'

'Well you see-'

'Miss Stevens, how are you?' I pulled myself away.

'Good Professor. I'm actually expecting.' I pressed an affectionate hand on my barely visible bump.

'Congratulations Miss Stevens.'

'Actually,' Zach cut in. 'It's Mrs Smith now, sir.'

Once Professor Flitwick had left, I turned to face him.

'How'd you find out?'

'You're not very good at being secretive bunny.' As he smirked, I pecked the side of his mouth.


End file.
